A Day in the UK
by PuddlesLover2012
Summary: story of the life of the uk brothers. scotlandxengland, maybe others. funny, sweet, adventurous, and all the other categories we cant pick from to include. XD please read!
1. Introuction

**first story by myself...meh...prolly gonna suck...dont hate...review please! i love you! (only some of you XD) anyone want a cupcake? cupcake? cupcake? good! review and ill give you one.**

**_Le enjoy!~_**

_...Chapter One..._

_what have i gotten myself into..._thought a tall, well-built (and some might say handsome) man with fiery, red hair and stunning emerald eyes. This would probably be the first time in many that he would be asking himself that. Oh, I'm sorry. You don't know how we got to this point. Let me tell you how it started.

A child sat on a small hill, seemingly all alone. But if you took the time to stop and look closer, one might see te way the child's lips moved as he talked, the way his eyes lit up as if he had heard a joke, or the small movements he made with his hands almost as if he was touching something that others couldn't see. In truth, he was. This blonde, grass-green-eyed youth had an ability that he didn't find strange at all. After all, all of his brothers had it, too.

This was England. Sure, most of you are probably saying, "No way, this cannot be iggy!" or "Brothers? What brothers?". What you need to understand, dear reader, is that you have nt been told the entire story. Here i present to you the full account of our dear Arthur's life. Here, i give you...A Day in the UK.


	2. Chapter 1

Arthur woke up as the first of the sun's rays started creeping over the edge of the horizon. He was used to getting up early he and his four brothers had to if they wanted to get back with enough food for the day. As he dressed, he realized that his clothes were starting to feel a bit tight. _I guess I'm finally growing, _he thought. The eleven-year-old (_I'm almost twelve!) _grabbed his bow and quiver full of arrows, and took off into the forest to find his brothers. _One day I'll beat them out here, _he thought to himself.

"Ye almost found me there naew didn't ye?" a voice slurred.

Arthur whipped his head around to the right and saw his oldest brother, Alistair leaning on a tree. Scowling, he answered, "I would have, if you and Patrick and Will would wait for ONE BLOODY MINUTE in the morning!"

Alistair just smirked, "But that wouldnae be any fun naew woold it?" Then he walked to his little brother and slung an arm around his shoulder. "Ye got tae get up earlier if ye want tae catch the swally game, brothe."

Arthur decided he couldn't hold in his smile any longer than he already had. "We both know that that will probably NEVER happen." They both laughed together for a second or two before they were interruppted by two voices, one with an accent similar to Alistair's; and the other with a softer, more easily understood accent, like Arthur's.

"Oi! Why don't ye both stop huggin' an' get ova 'ere an' 'elp us?!" And they both heard the echo that came after it.

"Why don't you stop yelling so much?"

Alistair and Arthur looked at each other and grinned. Alistair called back, "Artie's awake! 'e tried tae sneak up on us 'ere!"

Arthur glared at him as he heard the reply.

"Well, we can't have that now can we?" Will walked out of the tree line, and into the clearing; Patrick following close behind him.

"Nae, i don' say we can." Patrick walked to Arthur and crushed him in a bear hug. "Finally up?"

Arthur tried to form words while being hugged as if he had almost died. "Pat...can't...breathe..."

Patrick smirked and hugged tighter. "wha' was tha'?"

Alistair and Will were almost rolling on the ground they were laughing so hard. Finally, Patrick let go of Arthur and set him down. He was taller than Arthur (as they all were). Alistair was the oldest, and therefore the tallest. Next was Patrick in both height and age. Will and Arthur were twins, but Will was still taller and slightly bigger. Alistair had fire-red hair, emerald eyes, and a thick Scottish accent. Patrick, born in Ireland, had the same difficult-for-everyone-to-understand-but-his-brothers accent, but more orange than red hair, and lime-green eyes. Will and Arthur both had a British accent (much easier to understand), but te similarities stopped there. Will had sandy-brown hair and sea-green eyes, while Arthur was born with light-blonde hair and stunning, bright, forest-green eyes.

Alistair smiled and voiced what they were all thinking, "Let's head home."


End file.
